camarillainvictusfandomcom-20200214-history
How to do an Awesome Thing in a DT
Here is an example of how a PC can do something pretty amazing in a series of Down Times! Billy T Brujah wants to increase several things. * Resources. Because who doesn't like being rich? * Influence: Media * Influence: Street * Influence: High Society * Herd. Billy has decided to do one action that will increase all of them in one fell swoop. However Billy is smart, he knows that going to the local club and simply using Presence or Dominate to get what he wants would lead to a lot of problems in the not too distant future. Billy also knows that others might try to interfere with his plans so he decides to play the “long game” and tries to do the awesome thing much like a mortal would, only with some added Influence backing him up a bit. Billy decides that the easiest way to get all the things he wants is to have the biggest and best night club in town. In Month One Billy goes location scouting. The player looks on google and finds a decent venue in the area Billy wants to set up business, adds the link to it in his down time and tells the Ref's his plan. The Refs reply to his downtime with “the area's a bit posh for the sort of club you're looking to have, which means it's pricey.” So in Month Two Billy decides to send a large amount of homeless, hookers and druggies to either squat in the venue he wants, or to create havoc in the area and drive down prices in general. The Ref's reply to his downtime that whilst prices are slowly dropping the area is still to well thought of. So, at the next Court before the Downtime Billy chats with Victoria J Ventrue who owes him a favour or two. He tells her he'd appreciate it if she assisted in causing a price slump in the area, she happily obliges (She remembers what Billy's temper is like and doesn't want to say no to paying off a Boon). That Down time, Month Three, Billy ramps up the pressure on the area early in the downtime and then later in the downtime purchases the venue he wanted hoping that it'll be nice and cheap (if not that means Victoria reneged on the deal and he can cause her a whole world of pain). The Refs report back that with his crime wave and Victoria's hints of Compulsory Purchase Orders and Urban Redevelopment Schemes to others causing them to panic and sell off cheaply Billy snatches the property at a good 50% cheaper than he first planned. In Month Four Billy calls of the dregs of society and gets his faithful aide, Gerry the Ghoul, to deal with the redecoration, staffing and other such things Billy really doesnt care about. He knows it wont be a quick process so he repeats the same thing in Month Five as well, checking up on Gerry to make sure it's all going well. His downtime reply mentions that Gerry has been great at the job he was given and that it'll be good enough to open next month. Billy didn't count on Gerry being so darn efficient and at the next court hands out some free entry passes to the Toreador and Ventrue. He even puts the Brujah court members names down on The List as well, they're like family after all! That Downtime, Month Five, the Toreador tell all their fans what a great people Billy and Gerry are and how great the club looks, driving the launch ticket sales to a frenzy. Gerry runs a promotion, half prize drinks madness for the first week or two so all the attending vampires get to sample some lager and shot fuelled people. No mortals notice how rough they feel the next day because it was an amazing night out. The Ventrue look good because the down and out area suddenly is doing well, so they claim it's because of their support to their Elders making them look good. The Brujah who go get to brag about how they got in to an epic mosh pit or into a fight later after kicking out time so they're happy. And Billy? * He gets his Resources. Sure he took a hit to start with but it paid off and now he's raking it in! * He gets his Herd, because who doesn't like schmoozing with the club owner, doing free shots and getting wasted? * He gets his Media, carefully siphoned off from the hook ups that the Toreador inadvertently created for him. * He gets his High Society, because all the rich kids love slumming it at the new dive bar where all the best drug dealers hang out. * He gets his Street, because he worked hard at it and got the word out there. So, that's a simply outline for getting lots of awesome things and doing the bare minimum work for it. You can make it quicker, throw in some Disciplines, but that might mean trouble in the long run when Mortals start remembering they misfiled the licensing paperwork for you or that you fed from one of their mates in front of them and just gave them a bottle of rum to get wasted on. The more work you put in to something the better it can be, but don't make the mistake of over thinking or trying to micro manage every single task. Vampires don't work during the day time, they can't chase down the Red Tape people, they don't have time to do all the interviews themselves, and who wants to worry about doing the stock counts and supply re-ordering?